Persistant
by edwardsoneandonlybella
Summary: When The wolves are having trouble trying to catch victoria, Emily has an idea of bringing her cousin, Taylor who is also a wolf, from the Makah tribe up north.  What will happen when Jake imprints, and tries to find someway of staying away from her.


**Hey guys, This story takes place in eclipse when the wolves need help protecting Bella along with the vampires against victoria. They call in Emily's Cousin, Taylor.**

_**Chapter one**_

Sam sat with his elbows on the table rubbing his temples vigorously with his fingers. The whole pack sat around looking at him waiting for him to say something. Including Jacob. He was determined for him to come up with a plan to help Bella. The red head just kept getting away. Every time. Sam hated to admit it but she was too fast for them and the wolves needed help.

God must have been looking down on Sam at that moment as Emily chose to walk into the room, ready to solve their dilemma.

"Hey guys, what's up?" most of the boys the boys sitting there looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Emily. We're trying to figure out some way of getting faster without having to talk with the vampires being able to go on our land." Seth said beaming brightly, he was always excited about anything they did.

Emily paused for a moment thinking.

Sam knew she was thinking hard because she had furrowed her brows together and her eyes were slightly gazing passed all of them. She thought for a while and suddenly had an idea, but she decided not to bring it up later until Sam and her were alone.

"hmm, I don't know guys. I'll let you know if I have any ideas." She walked over into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "PIZZA OR BURGERS GUYS?" She shouted to them all already knowing the answer.

"BOTH" Every single one of them were now grinning eager for dinner.

...JB

"Sam…" Emily said placing the dishes in the sink and grabbed a sponge starting to wash them.

"hmmm" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking… What would you think about Taylor joining the pack? She's not doing so well with her pack, Plus she's the fastest there, she could easily give those vamps a run for their money"

Sam stopped for a moment and rested his head on Emily's shoulder.

"What's happened with her pack?"

Emily took a deep breath and looked up to Sam with sympathetic eyes. "She told her boyfriend she wasn't ready to have sex with him, a week later she found him in bed with someone else. She was in so much pain, her pack couldn't handle the pain they had to feel when she changed. So they separated her until she got over him." She was now turned completely snuggling into his chest. He started to feel his shirt getting wet, I took him a second to realize she was crying before he squeezed her gently.

"We have to help her" She muffled through his shirt.

"Yeah, Em. She can stay with us. You know I love your little cousin, even if she does manage to own me so many times it hurts my heart" He said pushing Emily back a bit and putting on a pained face and clutched his heart with his hand. Emily looked at him and laughed. Then they both started laughing. Emily hugged him again.

"Thank you" Sam kissed the top of her head. "Don't mention it, I've gotta go. Patrolling with Jake, I'll mention Taylor to him." Emily nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be careful"

"Always am" He called as he ran out the door, he jumped into the air while running and transformed.

_I'll never get sick of that. _He thought.

_Makes one of us. _He heard jakes thoughts ring through his head, he let out a small laugh and bounded through the bushes to find Jake. He ran for about a minute before he found Jake walking up and down the perimeter.

_Out with it then. I know you have an idea. _He said.

Sam grinned – Well as much as you can when you're a wolf.

_Taylor, Emily's cousin is a wolf. Very skilled at killing vampires. Fast and in need of a home._

"_And... You want him to join the pack?"_

Sam let out another laugh. _I think you'll find that Taylor is a girl, Jake. _Jake shot him a surprised look.

_Another girl. God. What set this one off? _Sam grimaced.

_Both her parents died in a car crash, a year ago. She's staying with a friend at the moment. It's not good enough for her, her pack have forbidden her to shift until she's no longer sad anymore. _Sam tried to not think about the real reason she was upset. The story about her parents was true, but not why the pack separated her. But of course there was no privacy in the pack.

Jake saw what Sam knew. _Oh._

_Yea._

Jake started a new conversation about how the patrolling was going. And how he was dealing with Bella. Eventually it was about two in the morning before Seth and Embry took over.

Sam ran back to the house and shifted behind it pulled his shorts on and went into the house from the back door. He slowly climbed up the stairs trying not to wake up Emily. He walked into their room and climbed into bed.

"What did he say?" Sam smiled as Emily snuggled into him tracing circles on his stomach.

"He's fine with it. We're calling a meeting later today and you can ring Taylor in the morning. She can come tomorrow or the day after her choice."

"Thank you" she said placing a kiss on his chest and they both fell into darkness.

JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB.

"GUYS! SHUT UP" Sam bellowed over all of them.

It was Paul who spoke first "Let's face it Sam, She's gonna be another Leah! Moody and ignorant."

"Leave my sister out of this!" Shouted Seth who stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. Leah grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

"Seth! I Can stand up for myself!"

"I didn't see you trying!"

"I didn't have a chance, you spoke to fast!"

Sam slammed his fist on the table and all the pack turned to look at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Taylor is like a little sister to Emily AND me! She's coming tomorrow and she's joining the pack! NO QUESTIONS ASKED. UNDERSTOOD?" The pack all nodded and looked down.

"She's had more experience fighting vampires than any of you put together" Said Emily sliding a plate of food in front of Sam and Jake with a stern face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Paul looking up with a slightly jealous look on his face. Seeing this Emily Smirked and looked at them all.

"It means you all NEED her help, as she needs ours" With that she Walked away to get the other plates of food.

JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB. JB.

"WHAT!" Emily screeched down the phone.

"Em, calm down. We haven't talked once. I would have ran to yours but I haven't shifted in so long, I had to take it." Said a soft voice on the other end.

"NO YOU DIDN'T I WOULD HAVE CAME AND GOT YOU! THERE IS NO REASON FOR MATT TO TAKE YOU!" She shouted. Sam could hear the whole conversation as he was sitting next Emily, he rubbed her arm willing her to calm down. The rest of the pack were sitting around the sitting room so they could only hear Emily's side of the call.

"We'll be there in 15 Em. Tell Sam I said hi" With that she hung the phone up. Emily threw the phone on the sofa and grumbled underneath her breath knowing Sam would hear.

"Taylor says hi" Sam laughed and wrapped an arm around Emily's waist.

"Don't Worry Em. Matt wouldn't try anything with us around. But…" He turned to the pack "We all stand on the porch when she comes, if they get into a fight, don't be surprised, Do NOT interfere unless I say so." The pack nodded but looked sceptical, from past stories about the girl that Emily told. What fight would she get into.

Jake sat back in his chair and started to think about Bella and his time when the leech left her. How could she leave him so easily and fall straight back into the cold deadly arms of HIM. How does she fall into danger so easily. Jake smiled to himself. He was too deep into thought that he didn't notice the sound of tires outside until Embry hit him over the head bringing him to the attention of everyone making their way out onto the porch.

Emily and Sam stood at the front of all the pack and smiled brightly as a slightly tanned girl with wavy black hair that went halfway down her back, wearing skinny jeans and a red hoodie stepped out of the pickup. She returned their smile and went round the back of the truck to get her bags, but was intercepted by someone else that had just stepped out the driver seat.

He had the build of Paul and short, black spiked up hair, he wore a tight shirt that showed his muscles and a jean shorts much like the pack themselves were wearing at the time. This was where things got ugly from there. The pack heard everything.

He smiled brightly at her which was returned with a glare. "Allow me" He said grabbing her bags and then tossing them to the ground. The girl shook slightly.

"Watch it! There's valuable things in there, you dick!" She said picking up a bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness" He said snorting. She trembled slightly again. He picked up a suitcase and placed it gently on the ground.

"Happy?" He said smirking.

"Ecstatic." She said bending down to pick another bag up but his hand stopped her. He cupped her chin and pulled her up again.

"I'm going to miss you" He said coming closer to her she shook his hand off her face and growled at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said shaking completely now. She took a step back from him dropping her bags again.

Emily tensed at Sam's side. "Don't do it Matt"

"Oh, I'm Sorry, I forgot you don't like to be touched, you little virgin queen!" He took a step closer to her.

"What are you gonna do? We both know you're not going to shift. You haven't in so long, you probably don't even remember how to." This was all it took for Taylor to raise her hand and punch him square in the nose, No doubt breaking it. He let out a growl and jumped for her but she jumped to side just I time as he shifted.

Taylor Lunged for him Suddenly shifting into a jet black wolf. The brown and black wolves circled each other.

"Okay guys, Stay cool. Just watch how she fights." Sam said Feeling the whole pack tense as they watched the wolves' fight unfold.

The wolves snapped and snarled at each other but neither made a move, The brown one seemed to get sick of circling and made the foolish move of lunging for Taylor. Seeing this quickly, she lowered her body and waited until he flew over her. When he was over her he landed with his back facing towards her. She lunged onto his back teeth snapping at his neck. Everyone cringed as they knew how painful it was to be bitten on the neck.

He flipped himself upwards and now went for her neck he reached her and she simply yelped and jumped back. He lunged again but again Taylor saw it coming and lunged at the same time slamming them both into a nearby try. There was a deafening yelp, it seemed that Matt had taken most of the hit from the tree and hand broken his arm.

This didn't seem to make Taylor pity him, only spur her on. She let out a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She had forgotten how good it felt to fight when you were a wolf. She went to lunge again but was stopped when suddenly he shifted back into his naked human form.

Taylor let out a furious growl out of frustration and ran into the forest she hid behind a bush and shifted she untied the red dress from around her ankle. It was a simple short floaty strapless summer dress, she pulled it over head and ran towards the house. She wanted to get to matt before anyone else.

The pack noticed a red figure emerge from the bushes. Sam spoke quietly "Don't touch him, I'm guessing she's not finished with him"

"That's my girl" Said Emily Chuckling earning a few laughs from the pack. Taylor walked over to his truck and pulled something out of the back which looked like pair of shorts. She walked over to the body which was scrunched into a ball next the tree. She threw the shorts at him and said in a deadly voice.

"Put them on" He obliged and winced and cried out as he put them on due to the pain in his arms and legs. Once he had them on Taylor wasted no time in grabbing him by his neck and slammed him into the tree. She gave him a deadly smile.

"How was that for shifting?" She said before She punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Emily broke out of Sam's hold and ran towards Taylor with her arms outstretched, they met each other and held each other tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" She whispered in Taylors ear.

"Thank you" They pulled apart.

"What do you want me to do about him?" Taylor said jerking her head over to the passed out form of Matt, he would wake up in a few minutes.

"Just put him in his car"

Taylor nodded and grabbed matt's arm and started dragging him towards his truck behind her. Emily walked beside her talking about Taylor's fight and how amazing it was, While the boys did the same.

"Damn. What I wouldn't give to imprint now" Paul said surprising them all, due to before he wasn't happy at all about her coming.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with her?" Said Seth looking at him with an incredulous face. Paul smirked "That was before I knew she was a bad ass" He said walking into the house.

"Seth." Sam said turning around to face Seth.

"Yea?"

"Since you're the only one who regularly attends school, with the exceptions of Jake sometimes. Taylor will be going with you, I need you to look out for her."

"Yea sure" he said with a grin to the others who glared at him.

"How old is she?" He said looking back at Sam.

He grinned "16 and so are you, you'll be in the same year, don't let that bastard Nathan get to her"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He said making his way back into the house.

The girls had now made their way to the porch. "Taylor" Sam grinned his arms open and Taylor met him in a big hug. "That fight was amazing by the way"

"Ahh, It felt good to shift again, I haven't fought in ages, I think I did well don't you?" She said grinning up at him.

"Very" he said leading her into the house where the rest of the pack waited.


End file.
